bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Karaware
Kazuma Karaware (空裂=日魔, Karaware Kazuma) is a highly powerful Shinigami from Rukongai. Upon being found to have truly immense amounts of reiatsu, Kazuma was admitted into the Shinō Academy, where he passed with flying colors, showing skills which even surpassed several Captains. During his time as a seated officer, Kazuma met Karen Nikuya, whom he quickly developed a crush on despite her incredibly violent tendencies and status as a remorseless sociopath. His excellent leadership skills, despite his general air of silliness and his gullibility are top-notch, and he is popular among many inhabitants of Soul Society due to being exceedingly kind and approachable. Appearance Kazuma is a well-built and slightly muscled young man, being 175 centimeters tall, with most characters being shorter than him. For example, Gai Nagareboshi and Karen Nikuya, who are both 161 centimeters tall, only reach up to his waist. The only other character who eclipses him in height is Nika, who is 196 centimeters tall. Kazuma has dull-red hair, which spikes out at the back and left side slightly, jutting out in all directions at the back. Kazuma has vibrant, azure eyes which tend to give the appearance of longing when his gaze is directed at Karen. Kazuma often states that he feels as if "I Kazuma am the only guy who has some semblance of muscles here…" Personality and Traits Kazuma is a friendly young man, who places emphasis on politeness. He is kind to everyone he meets, and is easily approachable. He enjoys giving others advice, and will do so without hesitation, even if that advice is unneeded. However; Kazuma is seen as somewhat of a ditz; being rather clumsy and at time, air-headed when it concerns certain situations. Kazuma is somewhat naïve, frequenting a strip club due them "serving the best lemonade in Seireitei." He has a habit of being overprotective of women; often rushing forward to attempt to save them even when it is shown that they are not right in the mind or do not need help. This very trait is the reason why Kazuma and Karen first met, thus starting his unrequited crush on the psychotic and sociopathic woman. Kazuma does not take kindly to innocent people being harmed, and will immediately step in to protect others if they are being mistreated. He also has a strong sense of justice, and always strives to do what he believes is right. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shunpo Master: Kazuma is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo. He often combines Shunpo with one-handed backflips and rolls to achieve devastating speed. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Kazuma moves to his opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Immense Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō Reppūkabuto (獣兜, "Gale Rhinoceros Beetle") is the name of Kazuma's Zanpakutō. When sealed, his Zanpakutō is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized red sheathe hung by a strap over his right shoulder. It has a rectangular silver hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized blue flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is blue with two dark red tassels on the end of the handle. *'Shippū Issen' (疾風一閃, "Hurricane Flash"): At the instant of the slash, Reppūkabuto absorbs Kazuma's spiritual energy and a release highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a sharp, concentrated air blade, which can grind the flesh of a being. The wind blades are capable of slicing through buildings, as he took out several skyscrapers. This attack is capable of cutting through massive amounts of ice, and supposedly much more. The Shippū Issen is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Shikai: Reppūkabuto's Shikai is initiated with the command, "Pulse" (脈, "Myaku"). Shikai Special Abilities: Reppūkabuto grants Kazuma complete control over air, wind and the sky, and can produce air from any part of his body. He has incredible aerokinesis, being able to levitate people in the air and boost them to incredible speeds. Kazuma is also able to consume air of any sort to replenish his strength. Kazuma can walk in the air with impunity; create pressures of enormous proportions, air currents capable of large destruction and more devious acts, such as suffocating anyone he wishes with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. Kazuma can manipulate the surrounding winds and force them to congregate at a single point creating extremely high velocity winds, which are capable of contending with Karen's Aoi Honō. Kazuma can also create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point. *'Sasori Arashi Ken' (雀蜂嵐剣, "Scorpion Storm Sword"): *'Kamisori-fū' (剃刀風, "Razor Wind"): *'Atsugai' (圧害, "Gale Force"): By controlling the wind around him, Kazuma creates four high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly. *'Jūha Reppū' (風遁獣, "Beast Wave Gale"): *'Kūkiuchi' (空気打ち, "Air Strike"): *'Shippūga' (疾風牙, "Hurricane Fang"): *'Senpūmyaku' (旋風脈, "Whirlwind Pulse"): Kazuma places his fists right in front of his opponent and launches a devastating shockwave, causing massive internal damage. Bankai: Kyūhakai Reppūkabuto (旧破壊獣兜, "Lunar Destruction Gale Rhinoceros Beetle"): Bankai Special Abilities: *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Kazuma takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. *'Enhanced Shippū Issen': Kyūhakai Reppūkabuto retains the use of Shippū Issen and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a green outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Kazuma can also keep Shippū Issen within Kyūhakai Reppūkabuto to augment his attacks. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Kyūhakai Reppūkabuto at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. *'Mugen no Kaze' (無限の風, "Infinity Winds"): Kazuma's most powerful technique, by punching the ground, Kazuma unleashes an enormous tornado around his person. This mighty tornado is formed from countless microscopic wind-blades that damage the opponent's body on a cellular level from every second that the opponent is caught within the tornado. *'Bakunetsu Tenkyoken' (爆熱祢津天虚剣, "Exploding Fever Heaven Falsehood Sword"): Not Yet Revealed. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Royal Guard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captains